


Happiness

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adult baby, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy Kink, Diapers, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Mommy Kink, Multi, Polyamory, little!Natasha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

The old bed creaked and strained beneath the weight of the three people atop it, particularly with their vigorous activities further pressuring the worn frame. At the head, Laura lay propped against the wall, riding Natasha’s face snugly set between her legs. Her hands squeezing Natasha’s head as firmly as Natasha’s hands grabbed Laura’s ass.

Behind Natasha, Clint pounded his hips against her round ass, his cock firmly buried within her asshole. His hands drifting along her sides as he groaned hard. The tightness of his partner’s hole coupled with the sight of her going down on his wife fuelled his rapidly rising arousal.

Clint’s cock throbbed as he struggled to stuff himself further inside Natasha’s ass, slowing his thrusts and then grasping her sides as she inched within her, friction pushing him to the brink.

Natasha’s muffled giggle reverberated against Laura’s pussy and thighs, making her quake. When the redhead then began to speak, Laura pushed her head closer, craving every wave of pleasure. “So if Clint blows a load in my ass, does he get to cram it in my other hole next?”

Laura released a prolonged moan as she entangled her fingers in Natasha’s long, red hair. “Just, just focus on making me come!”

Natasha giggled again as she then curved and twisted her tongue, pulsing inside of Laura as she hummed, head shifting just enough to gaze to Laura’s bouncing breasts and rapidly moving chest. Natasha extended her tongue as she jabbed at Laura’s insides, driving the other woman wild as she howled and then a moment later climaxed with such intensity she shook against the wall.

Clint gave a few more strokes against Natasha’s ass before he too let go, his cock tensing before releasing a thick discharge deep inside Natasha’s bowels. The redhead grunted as she then lifted her head, breaking free of Laura’s diminished hold. Smacking her lips to her partner’s, Natasha wagged her tongue as she splattered Laura’s lips with her own juices.


End file.
